Death Plus Vampire
by She Who Walks With Death
Summary: It had been such a long time since he had come out from his resting place, 7 years to be exact since he lost his precious one. He was to become a teacher of Ethics at a school for Monsters called Yōkai Academy. Let's see how the monsters handle the return of the Master of Death shall we? [First HP/R V Crossover]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Rosario + Vampire; those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Ikeda Akihisa respectively. I'm just borrowing their works, not for the intention of making a profit, but to entertain the few individuals who read my attempts at storytelling.

**Pairing(s):** The pairings will become apparently sooner or later, but the only established pairing at the moment is Tsukune Aono/Moka Akashiya.

**Author's Note:** Since I happened to stumble into the small amount of Harry Potter/Rosario + Vampire crossovers that were available. I couldn't help but find myself disappointed with most of the ones I found. Don't get me wrong, there are some good ones, one in particular that is in my favorites, but besides that…meh.

Since it's been a while since I've actually read the first part…okay let's not even lie! It's been a looong time since I've actually paid attention to Rosario + Vampire, and that could be attributed to my complete annoyance with the series recently. I'm not even going to start on why, but if you also have something you're annoyed with in the series, then it is very possible that is exactly why I'm annoyed with the series. My friend has been keeping my updated, since she loves the series though she has kind of lost a lot of love for Moka at this point. Oh well…

Anyway, I've also decided to follow a certain trend that I've set in my Maelstrom of the Dead fic, and that is with Harry Potter being a teacher at Yōkai Academy! Everyone just seems to love putting certain characters in as students when there are plenty of other options and roles they could put the character in. It gets pretty boring after reading the same plot over and over again done by different people. This is fan fiction; it was created to prevent boredom!

Fix it people! 8(

* * *

_**Death + Vampire**_

**Prologue: This Isn't Kansas, Not even Tokyo either!**

After failing the entrance exam for every high school he applied to, Aono Tsukune was off to attend this middle of nowhere high school called Yōkai Academy. The only reason for that being his dad, while coming home after a bit of drinking with some associates from work, had found an envelope on the ground that a bizarre-looking priest had dropped. Tsukune himself was uneasy over the whole thing, but for his parents it was a godsend.

Immediately, they had sent in an a reply of acceptance for him to take a place in the school despite his protests. Now here he was on a bus, by himself lamenting on being separated from his friends. The same friends who were accepted into the schools they had applied to, leaving him behind.

Sighing, the brown-haired teen leaned against the window looking at the setting sun on the horizon of the ocean. Propping his chin onto the palm of his hand, he didn't notice the tunnel that was coming up ahead. Pulling out his cellphone, he looked at the short text that his cousin, Kyoko had sent him with a small smile.

_Good luck Tsuki-chan!_

_Don't forget to send me a text or a letter about how you're doing at this school of yours. If you don't know that I'll come there and check on you myself!_

_Your beautiful cousin, Kyoko_

Grinning at her very real threat of following him if he didn't comply with her wishes, he shook his head. Flipping the top of his cell closed, he slipped it into the front pocket of his green school jacket pocket. Jumping a bit when the bus hit a bump, Tsukune looked up as the bus began to go into a dark tunnel. As he calmed himself down, a sudden voice from the front of the bus caused him to jump once more.

"_**You are the student enrolling at Yōkai Academy?**_**"**

Turning his eyes into the back of the bus driver, he hesitated before clearing his throat.

"Ah, yeah…"

Creepy chuckles fell slowly erupted from the man, and the walnut brown-eyed teen couldn't help but slide slowly behind his seat as if it would shield him.

"_**In that case you have best prepare yourself now…hehehe, when we come out of this looooong tunnel, we'll be right in front of the school.**_**"**

As the little bit of light in the bus went out, the bus driver turned his head to look over his shoulder. From underneath the rim of his hat, the only things visible under the shadows were creepy white orbs. Despite the cigar between his lips, it was clear that he was smirking at him and his next words didn't help at all.

"_**Yōkai Academy is a veeerrrry horrifying school!**_**"**

Leaning back into his seat, Tsukune stiffened as he felt something tapping him on the shoulder. Slowly, just like in all those horror movies he watched with his friends, he turned around and came face to face with a stranger. A pale face was illuminated by the light shining up from under his chin, but his glowing green eyes were dilated to a scary degree. But the teen couldn't find it in himself to move, not until one word slipped through the man's lips.

"_**Boo!**_"

The sound that left Tsukune's mouth was not human.

After Tsukune had recovered from his minor heart attack, he had come to find out that the "monster" that had scared him was in fact a new teacher for the very Academy he was going to. The older male had laughed aside his righteously angry rant, and even answered the brown-haired teen's questions on his whereabouts during the entire ride.

Much to his surprise, the teacher had been on the bus even before he had arrived, and had only been asleep on the seat on the back of the bus. Looking over at the man, who was marveling at the "character" of the scarecrow they were dropped off near. Tsukune really wondered if this guy was actually a teacher. He just didn't give off the air of a teacher like those he had at middle school, if anything he seemed as if he would've been a student himself if his physical appearance and apparent age and I.D. said otherwise.

Potter Harry-san was a foreigner, British – the man informed him during their long bus ride, and had recently been hired to teach an Ethics class which had recently been added to the school's curriculum. What made everything suspicious was the fact that he, Harry-san, had admitted to have been approached by a creepy looking priest about the job. But instead of questioning the decision, the man had immediately accepted the job without hesitation.

For the second time, the teen couldn't help but wonder if adults just didn't possess any kind of self-preservation whatsoever.

It was only the voice of the bus driver that drew him from his train of thought.

"_**Well this is where we part, the two of you should be careful…hehehe.**_**"**

Closing the door, the bus driver slowly pulled off leaving Tsukune to look after it shivering at the man's ominous tone. Holding up his hand, he jumped when suddenly lightning streaked across the crimson sky. A surprised "wow!" came from the messy-haired foreigner, who only seemed to be impressed by their surroundings instead of wary.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT IS THIS PLACE?"

Finally the lightning stopped as the bus entered the dark tunnel and disappeared from view. Dropping his hand and head in despair, the brown-haired teen turned to look back at his surroundings with trembling lips. Sitting within the bare branches of a tree near their location were a murder of crows, which were watching them with beady red eyes. Caws filled the air before they flapped their wings and took off. Jumping at the sudden action, he cried mentally at the complete unfairness of what was going on.

'_Th…there's no way, what a creepy place! It's like a completely different world from before we entered that tunnel!'_

Thinking back on the bus driver's words, he couldn't help the tears that rained down his face.

'_I WANT TO GO HOME!'_

A gasp came from the older man, whom had moved a bit further down the path into the upcoming forest and it grabbed Tsukune's attention. He turned his entire body in the direction of the man, which placed his back towards the path behind them, "Is there something wrong Potteru-san?"

Instead of fear of some kind, there was a bright smile as he laughed good-naturedly.

"Ah, we have quite a ways to walk if we want to get to the school Aono-kun…we probably should've asked the bus driver to take us a bit further down the path hahaha…"

Looking in the direction he was pointing towards, the 16-year-old gaped at the sight of the location of his new school. From their position on a hill, it was pretty obvious that they would need to trek through the creepy forest before getting to their destination.

"NOT ONLY THAT! THE SCHOOL LOOKS LIKE A HAUNTED MANSION FROM TOP TO BOTTOM! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Harry only laughed as he came over to stand next to the younger male. Slapping him on the back, he grinned widely as he watched Tsukune try to keep his balance. "I think that's what part of its charm is, it really reminds me of those mansions in those old horrors films…it's like a walk down nostalgia road for me."

Giving the other a look that clearly said that he questioned the British man's sanity, the boy sighed.

Things were definitely not looking up so far for one Aono Tsukune.

Lifting his gaze from the lamenting boy at his side, the 6' tall man leaned his head back and calmly took in a deep breath. It has been quite a while since he had seen this crimson sky, and he wondered if he had made the right decision by accepting his old friend's offer. Sticking his hands within the pockets of his black slacks, he loosened his body and thought of what lay ahead of him. There was only one reason as to why he had come here, and that was…

"COMING THROUGH!"

In unison, Harry and Tsukune turned to see a figure hurtling towards them on a bike. Without a second thought, the new Ethics teacher of Yōkai Academy took a single step to the side, which took him out of harm's way.

The brown-haired teen on the other hand, he didn't have as much luck.

In fact he ended up being the landing pad for said bike, causing some dust to blow up into the air.

Cringing at the cry of pain that left the boy, the older man pulled his glasses from his face and used a handkerchief from his suit pocket to clean them. Placing them right back on the bridge of his nose, and his eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him.

On the ground groaning in pain was both Tsukune and a young woman, the former's hand planted directly on the girl's upper thigh. Watching the scene unfold between them as the boy freaked out as if the girl was going to assault him, Harry's eyes narrowed as he finally got a look at the girl's face. Bottle-green eyes sharpened as his lips thinned into a straight line. Turning his head in the direction of the school, he made a mental note to have a talk with his "employer".

'_This is too much of a coincidence…that damned Priest must be up to something…'_

Hearing shuffling from the direction of the two students, his eyes drifted from the school to them before his mouth fell open in an unattractive fashion. Tsukune was completely frozen in place, a shocked look clear on his face while the girl's head was tucked into the side of his neck as a loud slurping sound filled the air. It was only when the human teen finally snapped out of his stupor that a few words slipped through his lips.

"A-A VAMPIRE?!"

* * *

End of Prologue!

Yep, this was just a sudden idea of mine. Not a lot has changed yet from the canon beyond Harry's presence, but that will soon change, especially when the rest of the main characters are introduced and even sometime before then. Hopefully this will manage to grab your attention and keep it for a little while. This was just something for me to do while trying to get over this writer's block that I'm currently having for my Yukari no Tsukaima idea.

I've already started on the first chapter, just something that I'm trying to work through in order for the story to continue smoothly. I'll be updating this every once in a while, but don't expect too much. Especially since I don't think this will become very popular. XD hahaha…oh well, hope this tides you all over until I'm done with the next updates for my stories.

* * *

**Next Time**

**Chapter 1: Monster Mash**

"_Oh you didn't know this was a school for monsters Aono-kun?"_

_Seeing the complete fright on the other male's face, Harry laughed as he placed his hand onto the boy's green clad shoulder._

"_Well then, you're pretty much screwed my boy…hahahaha!"_

_Tsukune wondered why he even came to this guy for help._


End file.
